Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by Kedralyn
Summary: Celebrían, fille des Seigneurs de la Lórien et épouse du grand Elrond, n'ose ouvrir les yeux. Trop de cris. Trop de souffrances.


**Titre**: Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

**Genre**: Angoisse / drame.

**Résumé**: Cette fanfic se déroulera en trois chapitres: le premier parle du réveil de Celebrían dans les cavernes des Monts Brumeux, après son enlèvement par les orques. Le deuxième sera sur sa libération par ses fils, et le troisième sur son départ pour Valinor.

**Rating**: ATTENTION! Je mets "M" car ce premier chapitre comprend des tortures mentales et physiques. Elles ne sont pas écrites explicitement, mais les sous-entendus sont bien là.

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à Maître Tolkien. Je me contente d'imaginer ce qu'il peut se passer autour de ce personnage assez mystérieux qu'est Celebrían.

000

D'abord, le néant. Puis une rumeur, lointaine et effacée, comme le son d'une vague s'écrasant au pied d'une falaise. Le son se fait de plus en plus net. D'un simple murmure, il se transforme en hurlements.

Celebrían_,_ fille des Seigneurs de la Lórien et épouse du grand Elrond, n'ose ouvrir les yeux. Trop de cris. Trop de souffrances. Une faible lueur orangée et tremblante filtre au travers de ses paupières clauses.

Elle essaye de bouger. Une soudaine douleur manque de lui arracher un cri. Alors seulement, elle comprend qu'elle est assise contre un mur froid, les poignets attachés par-dessus la tête par des chaines.

La reine sylvaine laisse échapper un gémissement, à peine audible. Quelque chose de tiède et poisseux coule le long de ses bras meurtris. Les chaines qui entaillent sa peau trop fine et trop délicate pénètrent dans ses chairs. Un fourmillement désagréable, dans les jambes, s'ajoute à la douleur. Doit-elle se risquer à étendre ses membres engourdis ? Oui, elle doit prendre le risque. Elle doit soulager son corps blessé.

Celebrían délie ses longues jambes fines, et frissonne au contact glacé et gluant d'un dallage de pierre. Sa robe doit être déchirée. Et à la terrible douleur qu'elle ressent soudain, quand le sang circule à nouveau dans ses veines, elle comprend que sa cheville est brisée.

Elle doit ouvrir les yeux. Elle doit savoir.

Un cri de femme, sur sa droite, la fait sursauter. Dans un geste qu'elle ne maîtrise pas, elle tourne la tête et ouvre grand les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvre à son tour, dans un cri muet. La respiration coupée par une brusque boule douloureuse dans la gorge, elle se contente de regarder d'un air hébété qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

Une elfe, sa suivante, est étendue sur un dallage humide est crasseux. Sa robe de flanelle, déchirée, laisse entrevoir une peau rougie de sang. Au-dessus d'elle, un orque repoussant et crasseux s'active, l'abreuve d'insultes. Celebrían ne laisse pas échapper le moindre bruit. Elle ne peut plus. A cet instant précis, elle sent quelque chose se détruire en elle. Chaque hurlement de l'elfe enfonce un poignard dans sa frêle poitrine. Le menton tremblant, elle se contente de regarder sans voir, des larmes creusant un sillon sur ses joues sales.

Soudain, l'elfe ne crie plus. L'orque lui a frappé au visage trop fort. Peut-être lui a-t-il brisé la nuque. Celebrían ne veut pas le savoir : elle connait maintenant le destin qui l'attend.

_"Ho, elle s'est réveillée !"_

Une terreur sourde fait palpiter son cœur déjà mutilé. Dans un dernier effort de survie, elle ferme les yeux et tente de feindre le sommeil.

Mais il est déjà trop tard.

Elle entend des ricanements sordides, des moqueries vulgaires sur sa respiration saccadée. Ses yeux ne voient rien, mais son ouïe fine entend les pas traînants des orques qui approchent.

- Pourquoi elle est encore en vie, elle ? demande l'un d'entre eux d'une voix nasillarde et repoussante. Pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de s'amuser avec elle ?

- Parce que c'est quelqu'un d'important, répond une voix plus grave. De _très_ important.

- Et en quoi est-elle plus importante que les autres ? Hein, ouais, en quoi ?

- C'est la femme du Seigneur de Fondcombe et la fille de la vermine de Lórien.

Un voile de crainte étouffe les voix des orques. Soudain, elle ressent quelque chose ressemblant à de l'espoir : quelqu'un va s'apperçevoir de son absence, et va venir la sauver. Mais celui qui venait de parler reprend la parole :

- Mais il n'y a pas de survivant. Qui pourrait bien leur dire où elle se trouve ? Elle est le dessert, ajoute-il avec gourmandise.

Celebrían déglutit avec peine. Il n'y a plus de cris d'elfes autour d'elle. Elle est seule. Elle est la _dernière_.

Une odeur fétide lui arrache une grimace de répulsion. Elle ouvre les yeux, et pousse un cri. Un orque, monstrueux et marqué d'une cicatrice sur l'oeil, s'est approché d'elle. Il la renifle comme un chien, avant de lui cracher au visage.

- Cette vermine elfique me répugne, dit-il avec dégout. Je me demande comment vous faites pour toucher des créatures aussi puantes.

Un autre orque s'approche, s'agenouille en face de la sylvaine. Il se délecte de l'effroi de sa future victime. D'un geste qui aurait été presque élégant dans une autre situation, il ressuie le crachat d'un revers de manche.

- Ces créatures sont désespérément laides, dit-il d'une voix effroyablement calme, mais j'aime sentir leurs corps faibles se tordent de douleur sous moi et regarder leurs visages déformés par la terreur.

Quand l'orque arrache brusquement le haut de sa robe, elle bascule la tête en arrière et prie pour rejoindre les Cavernes de Mandos au plus vite.

Mais Námo_,_ le gardien de la Maison des Morts, restera muet à ses suppliques.

000

Fiu, dark ce premier chapitre! Mais je tiens à préciser que cette fic n'engage que moi. Tolkien n'a _jamais _parlé de viol pour Celebrían. Ici, je vous transmets mon point de vue, qui est quand même partagé par beaucoup de monde. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si tant est possible qu'une chose pareille puisse plaire^^La suite très bientôt!


End file.
